The Auras of Blue and Purple
by Anonymous Secret
Summary: Marik and Bakura are headed to Kaiba's private island for a tournament. But a storm leaves them shipwrecked and they are stuck on an island, alone. ;) Thiefshipping! And a little bit of Tendershipping of course.
1. Tendershipping Theifshipping

The wind roared in Bakura's ears and rain pelted his face as he stumbled along the sides of the small boat. He was completely soaked. Chills ran up his spine as every movement caused his wet clothes to press up against him. He and Marik (along with Ryou) were headed to Kaiba's new tournament on a island only reachable by boat.

Bakura grumbled to himself. "Kaiba," he said with resentment, "Why does it always have to be on some bloody island?"

When he was finally able to reach the small door that led inside the boat he was thrown onto his back. The storm had tossed the boat, making Bakura fall. He cursed and pulled himself back onto his feet.

"Bloody storm," he muttered to himself as he opened the small door and walked into the fairly dry room.

Ryou was bent over a wastebasket, vomiting. Marik sat across the room, his Millennium rod firmly in hand.

"Bakura!" a green faced Ryou exclaimed when he saw his Yami, "You're okay."

"You must be freezing," he said to the taller look alike, "You should change into dry clothes."

But Bakura shook his head. "I'm going to go out there again, Ryou," he said, "No point in changing now."

"We're going out there?" Ryou's eyes were wide.

"No," Bakura said, "_WE _aren't. Marik and I are going outside to try to calm the storm. Our shadow magic is the only other way of making it through alive."

Marik nodded and rose to his feet. Ryou watched with fear painted across his face as the two of them then walked out the door, into the storm. Their silhouettes were like soldiers, strong and determined, marching out into the storm.

Just as the two item wielders were outside a huge wave washed across the boat, soaking the two of them to the bone. Marik cried out in frustration.

"This storm must end," he yelled over the wind.

"We must use our shadow magic," Bakura said again, "Find the power within your item."

Barkura raised both hands, squeezing his eyes shut. As he did a soft blue aura began to radiate from the Millennium ring around his neck through his whole body. It then began to flow out of his hands, creating a blue bubble around the boat.

Marik soon joined in, raising the Millennium Rod above his head. A light purple aura began to pulsate through his body and then shot out of his Millennium Rod. The purple beam created a small gap in the clouds, allowing a smidge of sunlight through.

"It's working," Bakura said through clenched teeth, "Keep going."

Then the door opened and Ryou, still green in the face, stumbled out onto the deck.

"Bakura it's too dangerous," Ryou pleaded, grabbing the shoulders of his taller Yami.

"Please, Ryou," Bakura said, trying to keep his concentration on his force field, "Go back inside with Yugi."

Suddenly the boat shifted violently. Ryou, still nauseous, ran to the side of the boat. Vomiting over the edge.

Bakura screamed as he yanked Ryou by his shirt and threw him behind himself. If he wouldn't go inside he at least needed to be behind him.

"Stay behind me, my Hikari," he yelled.

The Yami and the tomb keeper still all had their eyes closed in concentration. But because of that, they could not see the looming jagged rocks up ahead.

With a loud crash the side of the boat that hit the rock shattered, sending the boys careening into the raging ocean.

* * *

Marik awoke with a cough. He sputtered, beginning to cough more violently. Soon he heaved and a wave of seawater gushed out of his mouth. When he was able to get up he saw the still bodies of Ryou and Bakura.

He ran over to them.

"Bakura," he yelled.

When the white haired man did not respond he picked him up and slung an arm over his shoulder. With his free arm he elbowed Bakura sharply in the stomach.

Bakura coughed thickly and then threw up a stream of seawater. When he was able to find his bearings he pushed away from Marik. But pain suddenly washed through his left leg and he collapsed back into his friend's arms.

"My leg," he managed, "It's… broken."

Marik looked down at Bakura's leg. Sure enough it was bent backwards, a way a leg should never bend.

"You'll be fine, Bakura," he said, gently sitting him down, "Let me see about Ryou now."

Marik ran over to the Hikari who was sprawled out on the sand a good ten feet away. Lifting the lighter boy he did the same thing to Ryou that he did to Bakura. Sure enough Ryou began to spit up seawater.

"Marik," he rasped, "Where's… Where's… Bakura…"

"Right here," Marik answered to the light. He placed him on the beach next to his Yami.

"Bakura," Ryou rasped into the Yami's chest.

"I told you to stay inside, Hikari," Bakura scolded.

But Ryou had already fallen asleep on Bakura's chest. Bakura rolled his eyes when he saw Marik who had a twinge of a smile on his face.

"Shut up will you?"

"I didn't even say anything, Bakura," Marik said, grabbing the bottom of his hoodie and pulling it over his head, leaving himself bare chested.

"Ahhh but I know what you're thinking, Marik," Bakura snarled, furious that he could feel a blush coming across his cheeks.

"Humph," Marik laughed, "Whatever, Bakura. Like it or not you have a soft side."

Bakura scowled, but at the same time he kept a protective hand on his Hikari's back. "He's my Hikari, Marik," Bakura said hotly, "No matter what I'll always have a connection with him, I'll always have an instinct to protect him."

"Hey I didn't say I didn't like the softer side," Marik said, still with a small smile.

Bakura turned away from the Egyptian boy. He couldn't look at him, not when he was making those eyes, not when he'd removed his purple hoodie and he could clearly see every toned muscle on the boy's chest.

Then there was a hand on his shoulder and his muscles tensed.

"Bakura," Marik said, this time softer, "Put Ryou down. And let's take care of your leg and get your wet clothes off."

Before Bakura could object Marik's hands were on his leg. Then with an agonizing snap Marik set his leg bone back into placed. Bakura screamed in pain. Then Marik grabbed an old piece of fabric he'd found earlier on the boat and tied it around his leg. Bakura winced.

"There," Marik said, "Now as I said before, put your Hikari down and let me take care of those clothes."

After setting his Hikari softly on the sand he rose on his good leg. Careful to keep his shaking hands at his sides and out of Marik's sight when he rose to meet the slightly taller boy.

When he felt Marik's hands pulling on the sleeves of his black trench coat he froze. When his shirt was pulled over his head he bit his bottom lip, hard. Trying to distract himself from the growing tension in his pelvis he licked his tongue against his bloody lips. When the thought of his tongue only increased the tension he turned his attention to the pain in his leg. No, that wasn't helping either. The cold twang of his Millennium Ring against his bare chest sent chills up his skin.

_Ahh no I can't think about this. _He thought to himself.

_Think other thoughts. Marik is a burned piece of bloody toast. Tanned for too long. _

But it wasn't long before he was thinking about the sexy inscriptions on the tomb keepers back, the lovely purple of his eyes, his hair…

The sensations building below his waist were beginning to make his breathing speed up, his pulse faster. A small moan escaped his lips when Marik's hands grazed the waistband of his pants. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes, trying to deny the feelings he felt in his groin. But it was useless. He was intoxicated in the Egyptian boy's trance.

When Marik's hands began to play with his hair he felt the muscles around his pelvis clench. He shot a hand behind him, grabbing hold of Marik's arm. But the boy continued, nuzzling his face in Bakura's neck.

Bakura felt himself climax and he shouted loudly with pleasure. Finally giving in to his desires he let himself fall into Marik's arms and…

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this. But the thing is... I don't know if this should be a one-shot or if I should continue. Please review and tell me if I should continue. (if i don't get any reviews it will stay a one-shot). So please review!**


	2. The Morning After

"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed.

Bakura jolted awake, quickly pulling his shirt over his head and putting on his boxers and pants he ran over to his Hikari. "What is it?" he said as he finished buttoning his pants.

A wide eyes Ryou was crouched next to Marik. The tan Egyptian was on his hands and knees, vomiting.

"I don't know what happened, Bakura," Ryou said.

Bakura limped over to them, his leg still broken. He crouched down next to Marik and Ryou. Gently, he rubbed circles in the sick boy's back.

"Marik," he said, "What's going on?"

Marik was about to answer but he felt his stomach roll. His back arched under Bakura's hand and he dry heaved once with nothing coming out. The second time a stream of purplish goo spilled onto the sandy beach.

"I went looking for food," he croaked between heaves, "Guess I'm not very good at finding the non-poisonous berries."

He heaved again, this time it was a more violent gag. Looking a little green himself, Ryou turned his head away, the sounds Marik made were making him nauseous.

"Bloody hell," Bakura muttered to himself when Marik threw up again.

When there was nothing left in his stomach to empty the two pale teens each grabbed an arm and hoisted Marik to his feet, Bakura only on his good leg. When they had laid Marik down under in some shade Bakura turned to Ryou.

"Are you ok, my Hikari?" he said.

Ryou swallowed. "Fine," he said, "A bit squeamish is all."

Bakura smirked.

He then turned his attention back to Marik. He was shaking slightly, sweat beaded up on his forehead and he felt warm to the touch.

"Shit, Marik," Bakura said as he gently dabbed away the sweat with his shirt, "How many bloody berries did you eat?"

"Sorry," the boy slurred, "Was hungry."

His brow furrowed and he turned over to his side, throwing up again. Bakura rubbed his shoulder. Then Marik suddenly went limp. Bakura caught him before he could fall into his own sick.

Placing gently hands on his head he softly lay Marik down in his lap, reminiscing about the last night they shared.


	3. The Love of A Hikari

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the short chapters but I'm trying to update quickly. Expect another one within a day or so. **

**Kaci12 - Thank you so much you made my day :D**

* * *

Bakura sighed and sat down next to Marik and Ryou. Marik had finally fallen asleep about an hour ago. It seemed he'd gotten the last of the berries out of his system with the last few rounds of getting sick. He had laid his black trench coat over the boy's torso. Marik gratefully snuggled into a ball under the coat that smelled like Bakura.

The white haired teen winced, adjusting his broken leg so that blood could flow more easily to his toes.

"Bloody storm," he muttered to himself, "stuck on an island."

He looked down at Ryou. The smaller look alike was curled up against Bakura's leg, his head resting on his Yami's upper thigh.

"Bakura," he murmured sleepily.

"Yes?" he answered.

"It's not all bad, you know," he went on, nuzzling his face into Bakura's leg.

"How so?" Bakura said, narrowing his eyes.

"…You get to… spend more time… with me."

Bakura felt his chest clench. Of course he cared for Ryou. He just wasn't too fond of talking about it.

"MmmHmm," he muttered, trying to avoid the subject.

Ryou sat up. "You care about me, right?" he asked, eyes wide and angelic.

Bakura looked away. "Of course, Ryou."

"Of course you what…?" Ryou pried.

A low growl rumbled in Bakura's chest and he clenched his teeth. "Ryou," he hissed.

Ryou nuzzled his face against Bakura's thigh again. "Yami," he crooned.

While looking down at the white haired boy Bakura felt his chest clench. "Ryou," he said, "You're my Hikari."

Ryou laughed quietly. "I know that, Bakura."

Bakura clenched his fists. Why was he making this so hard?

"Bakura?" Ryou pressed on.

"Bloody hell, Ryou," he exclaimed loud enough to make Marik stir, "You're my Hikari so of course I care about you and I'll always protect you…" he paused, "It's a Yami Hikari thing."

Ryou beamed. "I love you too, Bakura," he said softly, drifting back asleep.

Bakura sighed in exasperation. It felt like someone had taken a hammer and punched a hole in his heart.

"I love you, little Hikari," he murmured under his breath, placing his hand on top of Ryou's.

* * *

**Please review! And please tell me what you think should happen next. Doing so will help me update sooner. **


End file.
